La calidez del sol de primavera y la fría nieve de invierno
by Mara-tan
Summary: Porque la nieve se derrite ante el sol y es imposible que esten juntos. Eso piensa el estudiante Arthur al contemplar a su compañero de asiento Alfred pero poco a poco su vida sera iluminada por ese sol de primavera.
1. Chapter 1

¡Buenas! He dejado un poco abandonado esto, jejeje... -risa nerviosa.

Lara: un poco, solo -sarcasmo.

Bueno, sí,han pasado tres años desde la última vez que escribí un fic, pero he tenido muchas cosas que hacer u.ú

Mara: disfruten de la historia n.n

**Hetalia no me pertenece, es propiedad de su creador pero como no se ponga a dibujar a Canarias voy a Japón y le amenazo con una sarten e_é**

* * *

><p>Era invierno, la nieve caía tranquilamente mientras los rayos del sol de la mañana se reflejaban en el blanco manto que cubría desde los árboles mas altos hasta los lagos.<p>

Era una vista verdaderamente hermosa, pensaba el chico rubio de ojos verdes mientras miraba por la ventana de su clase. Se sentía tan tranquilo entre aquel silencio, cerró los ojos un momento disfrutando de aquel momento.

Pero lamentablemente duro poco, la puerta se abrió repentinamente dejando paso a un grupo de chicos encabezado por un chico algo mas alto que el de ojos como esmeraldas, y, que al contrario de él, tenia unos ojos de color celeste tras unas gafas.

Con el simple ruido de la puerta abrirse el rubio mas claro supo que su tranquilidad había sido reemplazada por inquietud y sentimientos que consideraba molestos.

-Brr... hace mucho frío -se quejo el de gafas sentandose al lado del otro chico- ¿No crees, Arthur?

-Prefiero el frío al calor -contesto secamente el llamado intentando tranquilizarse a si mismo mientras abría su libro para ocultar el leve sonrojo de sus mejillas.

-Normal que te guste, !eres igual de frío! -se quejo el mas alto como si fuera un niño chico.

Arthur simplemente lo ignoro, no quería involucrarse con aquel sol de nombre Alfred que lo derretía con su calor cada vez que le tocaba esa materia que tanto odiaba y a la vez adoraba, todo por culpa de aquel chico sentado a su lado.

-.-.-.-

Terminó la clase finalizando aquel día de estudios, todo el mundo recogía sus cosas con rapidez para salir por fin hacia la libertad, pero no todos estaban tan entusiasmados como otros en salir.

Arthur recogía sus cosas sin prisa alguna acabando por quedar solo en el aula. Dejo escapar un suspiro mientras miraba por la ventana de nuevo, podía ver a algunos chicos correr hacia la parada del autobus, otros se tomaban su tiempo y algunos hacían una guerra de bolas de nieve.

Cogió su mochila y se dirigió a su taquilla a coger su abrigo y bufanda para marcharse a su casa de una vez pero primero debía dirigirse a la parada totalmente solo. O eso pensaba él, una vez llegó a lo alto de la colina vió la figura de aquel chico que le causaba tantos dolores de espaldas hacia el, mirando la llegada de los autobuses.

Parecía que no había notado la presencia del otro rubio ya que se encontraba escuchando música con sus airiculares.

Arthur se sentía aliviado de no haber sido descubierto pero en cierta forma se sentía algo decepcionado por ello.

-Parece que el bus se esta retrasando -comento de pronto el más alto sorprendiendolo.

-Sera por el tráfico-fue su contestación, realmente era malo manteniendo conversaciones y eso le hacia molestarse consigo mismo pero a la vez le hacia pensar en que aun si pudiera mantener una conversación nada cambiaría.

No se dijo nada mas, el silencio ensordecedor de la nieve mientras caía era lo único que había hasta que fue interrumpido por el ruido de las ruedas que chocaban con la grava y el asfalto.

Arthur subió sin decir nada y se sento en el primer sitio que quedaba libre desde el cual sin haberse dado cuenta quedaba enfrente de Alfred el cual se había quedado en la parada esperando por su autobus y le sonreía con una sonrisa brillante, tan brillante que le deslumbraba mientras una ligera sensación de calidez le invadía.

-.-.-.-

Entro en su casa y se dirigió a su habitación, por suerte para el sus hermanos mayores no estaban ahí ya que trabajaban hasta tarde y no tenía que pasar por ningún momento incómodo por su culpa.

Dejó su mochila en el suelo y se tiró sobre su cama mirando al techo. Todo se encontraba en profundo silencio, todo era tan solitario...

Soledad, un sentimiento que ya le era normal pero aun así capaz de causar un eterno invierno en su interior además de un agudo dolor en su pecho. Entonces recordó, aquella sonrisa tan cálida que Alfred le brindó, aquel sentimiento de calidez volvió a su pecho y disminuía ligeramente ese frío eterno de su interior.

Realmente ese chico era como el sol radiante de la primavera que iluminaba todo lugar en el que se encontrara, radiante de energía y felicidad, no como él que era tan frío como la nieve en pleno invierno. Aquella nieve que se derretía con la cercanía de aquel sol. Pero era tan lejano, por mucho que quisiera estirar su mano hacia él, nunca lo alcanzaría, sus sentimientos nunca lo alcanzarían.

Una lagrima resbaló de sus ojos mientras caía dormido profundamente.

* * *

><p>Lo se, es muy triste y lo siento, estaba inspirada pero las historia sera mas larga y tendra humor.<p>

Lara: bueno, lo que ella considera humor.

Mara: perdon por las faltas gramaticales.

Tengo algo oxidado el español pero mientras no olvide como expresarme creo que esta bien, ¿no?

Mara: muchas gracias por haberle dado una oportunidad y si puede ser que sigais leyendo esta historia n.n


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno, ya que algunas personas han decidido darle una oportunidad aqui esta la continuación.

Lara: se deprimio al no ver ningun review y casi deja abandonado el fic.

¡Pero hay gente que le ha dado una oportunidad asique seguire con el!

Mara: disfruten el fic n.n

* * *

><p>Era temprano por la mañana y poco a poco se iba juntando la gente en los pasillos de la escuela.<p>

En una de las mesas de la cafetería se encontraba el ingles repasando su libro de química tranquilamente hasta que alguien se sentó frente a el sorprendiendolo.

-Buenos días -saludo con un hilo de voz algo bajo un chico rubio de pelo algo mas largo y similar a Alfred pero a pesar de ser confundidos con frecuencia este era Matthew, su primo.

-Buenos días -saludo cortez el ingles de vuelta.

-Parece que no descansastes muy bien anoche -comentó el rubio al ver las marcadas ojeras bajo los ojos verdes.

-Estuve estudiando hasta tarde -mistió, enrealidad solo durmió unas pocas horas ya que encuanto sus hermanos llegarona casa le pusieron a trabajar teniendo que labar su ropa y el estropicio que hacian al comer además de otro asunto que tenía que ver con cierto estadounidense.

-No deberias esforzarte tanto, acabaras mal por eso -comentó algo preocupado el canadiense.

-Lo tendre en cuenta -dijó simplemente cerrando su libro, levantandose- deberiamos ir a clases.

-Sí, tienes razon -dijo el de gafas mirando el reloj de la cafeteria mientras se levantaba.

-.-.-.-

El día pasaba lentamente para el joven ingles que se entretenía mirando por la ventana algo adormilado por la falta de sueño.

-Pareces muy cansado, ¿seguro que no quieres ir a descansar a la enfermeria? -preguntó el canadiense que estaba sentado a su lado.

El canadiense iba a reclamar pero fue interrumpido por una voz ajena a la conversación.

-Eh, Matt, ¿me pasas un lapíz? -preguntó su primo que se sentaba justo delante del ingles.

Matthew solo pudo suspirar ante su descuidado primo y empezó a buscar un lapíz extra entre sus cosas mientras el ingles solo intentaba parecer despierto mientras hacia que leía su libro aunque sin mucho exito.

-Oye, Arthur -se acercó el estadounidense- ¿Te encuentras bien?

-¿Eh? -tan cansado estaba que ni se había dado cuenta de que el chico enfrente suya se encontraba tan cerca suya que si se movía un poco hacía delante podría sentir su aliento.

-Parece como si tuvieras fiebre -observo el de pelo más largo al ver como el ingles se sonrojaba hasta las orejas.

-E..estoy bien, de verdad -intentó evitar el tema, estaría mucho mejor si Alfred no se hubiera acercado tanto.

Repentinamente Arthur sintió se alguien le agarraba de la muñeca obligandole a levantarse y al mirar al responsable vió a Alfred levantado diciendole al profesor que lo llevaría a la enfermería, iba a reclamar pero fue demasiado tarde ya que el chico salío corriendo arrastrandolo con el.

-Cuanta energía desprende ese muchacho, hohoho -se reia cierto frances de melena rubia y barba mientras miraba al canadiense que se encontraba delante suya.

-S..sí -dijo este sonrojado.

-.-.-.-

-¿¡Acaso quieres matarme!? -casi le gritó a Alfred despues de la carrera que le hizo dar.

-Claro que no, quiero ayudarte, es mi trabajo como heroe HAHAHA -reia estruendosamente.

Arthur no dijo nada, estaba molesto con el pero era verdad que le agrado el que ese chico se preocupara por el, aunque solo fuera por su estupido complejo de heroe.

-Y..ya puedes soltarme la mano -comentó rojo el ingles al notar que el otro no le había soltado aun aunque para ser sincero le agradaba esa sensación.

-Veamos si hay alguien hahaha -rió nerviosamente el de gafas y entro en una habitación sin puerta con un pequeño sofa de dos plazas y una mesa con dos sillas enfrente a modo de sala de espera ante la puerta del fondo donde se encontraba la enfermería. Toco la puerta repetidas veces pero no hubo respuesta.

-No esta, sera mejor volver -Arthur ya estaba apunto de irse cuando fue detenido por el brazo del americano que lo sentó sobre el sofa junto a el.

-No, estas enfermo asique esperaremos hasta que Gilbert vuelva -dijo firmemente.

-No estoy enfermo, es solo cansancio -intantaba safarze, la cercanía del otro le estaba poniendo nervioso.

-Entonces solo tienes que descansar -con una gran sonrisa le cogió de los hombros y lo acosto sobre el sofa de tal forma que este quedo acostado a lo largo del sofa con la cabeza apoyada sobre el regazo de Alfred.

Iba a reclamar pero fue silenciado -Shh, solo descansa -le sonrió con esa sonrisa tan calida que no pudo decir nada más.

Se acomodo un poco, los pensamientos se arremolinaban en su mente, ¿tendría alguna oportunidad? ¿o y si solo lo estaba utilizando para saltarse sus clases? No, no podía ser ninguna de esas razones, Alfred era un idiota que ayudaba a todo el mundo sin importar el qué.

Todos sus pensamientos empezaron a desaparecer al sentir una calida mano masajeandole la cabeza haciendo que empezara a caer dormido junto a esa sonrisa, si eso era un sueño no quería despertar nunca.

-.-.-.-

Ya era la hora del almuerzo, Arthur se encontraba en una de las mesas del comedor junto a Matthew y Kiku, un chico japones de otra clase con el que compartió clases el curso anterior.

-Parece que ha descansado bien, Arthur-kun -comentó el japones sonriendo un poco ante el sonrojo inmediato del ingles.

-E..estaba algo cansado, solo necesitaba algo de descanso -le avergonzaba el hecho de haber sido encontrado en semejantes condiciones por sus compañeros.

-Estabais tan profundamente dormidos que fue dificil despertaros -comentó el pobre Matt que tuvo que despertarlos aunque enrealidad les dio lastima arruinar un momento tan bonito como era el ver tanto a Alfred como a Arthur dormidos.

El ingles no comento nada, se limitó a comer su comida mas rojo que un tomate, era bastante humillación para el, solo esperaba que nadie más hubiera visto ese momento.

* * *

><p>Lo escribí sobre la marcha asique si encuentran fallos lo siento mucho u.u<p>

Lara: ya ni sabe que es lo que escribe.

Lo se, pobrecito de Arthur pero poco a poco sus días se iran iluminando gracias a Alfred.

Mara: muchas gracias por leer, hasta el proximo capítulo n.n


End file.
